1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to the field of minimally invasive procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical support apparatus for positioning and securing surgical objects within a body cavity.
2. Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as endoscopic, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access ports (e.g., trocar and/or cannula assemblies), endoscopes, or other instruments, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. Prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gases may be used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area.
The nature of minimally invasive surgery requires that the number and size of incisions into tissue be kept to a minimum. Creating separate incisions for separate surgical objects is problematic, as is creating larger incisions through which multiple instruments can be inserted simultaneously.
Certain minimally invasive procedures require that a number of surgical instruments to be inserted into a body cavity at a given time. However, some surgical objects need to be present in a body cavity, but do not need to be under direct operator control at all times. Thus, a need arises for a device that can securely maintain surgical objects within a body cavity, while allowing an operator to manipulate other surgical objects during a minimally invasive procedure.